in the mood for love
by burpodeng
Summary: [BANGTAN fic] mereka punya definisi cinta yang berbeda-beda. / karena cinta tidak selamanya berwarna merah muda dan berakhir dengan dua insan yang hidup bahagia selamanya. cinta bisa berwujud tujuh manusia dengan mikrofon di genggaman, menyanyikan isi hati mereka pada dunia. / ficlet(s). / "Bicara apa, sih?"
1. Chapter 1

_bangtan_ fic; **in the mood for love.**

 _ **they all spell love differently**_ **.**

* * *

 **(** _throwback "RM and Suga are going to SMTM?!" 2015_ **)**

 **i.**

Argumen itu terjadi saat pengumuman audisi kompetisi rap terkenal muncul di media. Mereka bertiga sedang ada di lantai dua BigHit, duduk berjejer di ruangan kosong yang sudah ditinggalkan para staf jika dini hari begini.

Biasanya mereka memilih bersumpalan di studio Yoongi, tapi ruangan itu sedang dalam masa renovasi karena Taehyung tidak sengaja membakar separuh sofa di sana—bagaimana bisa terjadi, kalian tidak akan mau tahu. Yang pasti Yoongi marah besar. Tapi tidak cukup marah untuk meninggalkan rutinitasnya berkumpul dengan Namjoon dan Hoseok, mendiskusikan jalan cerita lagu mereka. Melapisi _beat_ demi _beat_ dengan melodi yang kadang baru bisa muncul jika mereka bertiga sudah saling bertukar pikiran.

Walaupun begitu, bukan berarti Yoongi bebas lepas dari status uring-uringan.

Jadi ketika Hoseok dengan santai menceletuk, " _Hyung_ tidak mau daftar Show Me The Money? Lumayan _loh_ , untuk tambah-tambah ketenaran."

Yoongi menjawab dengan ketus (nada asli Yoongi memang selalu ketus, hanya saja kali ini ada secuil api di dalamnya dan baik Hoseok atau Namjoon langsung tahu di detik Yoongi mengatakannya).

"Apa aku terlihat seperti orang yang haus ketenaran bagimu?"

Hoseok terlihat bingung, _tentu saja_ bukan itu maksudnya. Namjoon bergerak-gerak gelisah di bangkunya, sedikit merutuki Hoseok yang agak kurang peka.

"E-eh? Tentu saja bukan itu maksudku, _hyung_ …,"

"Lalu kenapa kau mengatakannya? Huh? 'Untuk tambah-tambah ketenaran', katamu?"

Hoseok menarik napas, bibirnya yang masih terlapis pelembab bibir dijilatnya sedikit—tipikal Hoseok saat sedang gugup.

"Bukan begitu, ah, Yoongi- _hyung_ ~" Pemuda yang lebih tinggi mencoba mencairkan suasana dengan mengayunkan nada bicaranya, bertingkah imut. Hoseok tahu hal seperti itu tidak akan mempan terhadap Yoongi (terhadap semua anggota, sejujurnya) tapi tidak ada salahnya mencoba, _'kan_? "Aku hanya bilang kalau _idol rapper_ yang muncul di SMTM, setidaknya punya kesempatan untuk mengenalkan grupnya pada penonton."

"Sebagai apa? Grup yang tidak punya _rapper_ kompeten?"

"Tapi _hyung_ _'kan_ hebat. Banyak orang yang menuntut _hyung_ dan Namjoon untuk ikut acara itu musim ini."

Namjoon mendongak dari ponselnya saat namanya disebut. Tapi melihat perhatian dua anggotanya itu sama sekali tidak tertuju padanya, ia menunduk lagi.

"Apa kau ingin jadi salah satu dari mereka?"

"Hah?" Hoseok mengernyitkan alis bingung.

"Para _netizen_ itu."

"Woah, _hyung_." Hoseok mengalihkan pandangannya, paham benar Yoongi sedang kesal karena banyak hal. Tapi ia sedikit merasa tersinggung saat Yoongi, kakak seperjuangannya dalam merintis Bangtan, mengatainya _netizen_ di saat mereka sama-sama tahu seburuk apa pengaruh _netizen_ bagi karir mereka.

"Mau jadi satu dari banyak orang yang bersemangat menjualku di SMTM, jadi korban editan produser setan, dan menyaksikanku dikunyah habis-habisan oleh orang? Memangnya tidak cukup waktu aku dan Namjoon diinjak-injak secara publik di acara radio waktu itu?"

Namjoon berdiri dari tempatnya, menggumamkan sesuatu tentang, "Sooyeon- _noona_ ingin bicara denganku soal jadwal besok" tapi tidak ada dari Yoongi dan Hoseok yang memperhatikan.

Hoseok tidak langsung menjawab. Tidak yakin jawaban yang ia lontarkan akan keluar dengan benar. Takut malah tambah menyinggung Yoongi. Alih-alih ia menggumam di bawah napasnya sendiri, " _Hyung_ punya mental lebih dari cukup untuk menghadapi itu semua."

"Tentu saja." Yoongi berbicara lagi dan butuh lima detik penuh bagi Hoseok untuk sadar jika Yoongi mendengarnya. "Semua orang berpikir begitu, _tidak apa kalau Yoongi dibakar hidup-hidup di SMTM, toh itu cuma Yoongi, bukan Jungkook atau Taehyung atau Jimin_."

" _Hyung_ , tidak ada yang bilang begitu. Tidak ada yang menyuruhmu jadi tumbal."

"Semua orang mengisyaratkan hal itu. Bahkan kau!" Yoongi kali ini menatap lurus ke wajah Hoseok, yang lebih muda menahan keinginannya berpaling karena tidak nyaman. "Dan walaupun yang lain tidak bilang, mereka pasti sedikit banyak mengharapkan hal yang sama. _Oh, Yoongi-hyung, coba pergi keluar sana dan lakukan SMTM, kalau hyung berhasil Bangtan akan terkenal, kalau tidak, well, setidaknya bukan aku yang dihujat masyarakat._ "

Hoseok ternganga. Kali ini benar-benar tersinggung. Tapi separuh otaknya memberi tahu kalau ini Yoongi. Kakak yang paling punya banyak beban di bahu, yang ada disini sejak awal bersamanya, yang tentu saja bisa punya kekhawatiran seperti dia dan lainnya.

"Apa kau melihatnya seperti itu? Bahwa kami berusaha memanfaatkanmu demi ketenaran?" Tanpa sadar suara Hoseok meninggi setengah oktaf dan ia hampir menyesal melakukannya.

Yoongi memutuskan pandangan, seolah sadar sesuatu. Menghela napas panjang, pemuda bersurai merah tua itu menyenderkan punggung di kursi tua gedung mereka. Dari tempatnya duduk, Hoseok bisa melihat _eyeliner_ Yoongi yang belum sempat dihapus sedikit belepotan karena si empunya berulang kali menggosok matanya yang berlapis lensa kontak.

"Tidak," Yoongi bilang, suaranya lebih lirih tapi masih kental akan sesuatu yang gelap dan berduri. "Tentu saja tidak."

Hening.

" _Hyung_ ," Hoseok memanggil. Tahu kalau sisi Yoongi yang gelap sedang muncul, sisi yang hanya Hoseok dan Namjoon yang tahu—mungkin Seokjin juga, tapi Hoseok tidak yakin. Sisi kelam yang membuat Yoongi sempat 'mampir' ke psikiater secara klandestin.

Yoongi menoleh, jemarinya yang pucat bertempelan dengan pelipisnya yang mengerut dan jika mereka ada di suasana lain, Hoseok akan tertawa karena, _astaga, eyeliner Yoongi belepotan sekali._

"…kontak lens yang itu cocok sekali dengan rambutmu." Ucap Hoseok setelah beberapa detik menimbang perkataan.

Yang lebih tua terperangah sebentar, kemungkinan besar tidak menduga Hoseok akan melontarkan celetukan yang sangat jauh dari topik. Tapi kemudian Yoongi mendengus, dengusan geli yang berbeda kutub-ke-kutub dibanding helaan napasnya sekian menit lalu.

Dan hanya seperti itu. Hoseok melihat Yoongi tersenyum sampai gusinya terlihat, menggeleng-gelengkan kepala sambil menggumamkan, "Dasar idiot."

Hanya seperti itu. Atmosfer berat yang sempat berembus di antara mereka langsung menguap tak bersisa. Bertahun-tahun bersama Yoongi membuat Hoseok tahu tombol mana untuk ditekan jika ingin membuat kakaknya itu rileks kembali. Terkadang ia salah menekan tombol, menciptakan salah paham, membuat kernyitan di dahi dan mata yang disipitkan.

Tapi _toh_ , ini Yoongi.

Hoseok tahu orang itu tidak bisa marah lama-lama dengan anggotanya. Bahkan pada Taehyung sekalipun.

Saat Namjoon kembali ke ruangan itu sejam kemudian, ia mendapati Yoongi dan Hoseok berdebat tentang haruskah 'aku' putus dengan pacarnya di intro album baru mereka. Ketika pintu ruangan tertutup dengan bunyi 'klik' dan Namjoon duduk di samping Yoongi, yang paling tua di antara mereka bertiga menatapnya dengan tatapan paling serius.

"Namjoon- _ah_ , jika ada yang bertanya, bilang pada mereka kalau aku bukannya tidak bisa ikut Show Me The Money. Aku hanya tidak minat pada acara picisan yang lebih mirip drama Rabu-Kamis begitu."

"…hah?"

* * *

 **in the mood for love (i)**

 **END.**

* * *

 **a/n:**

dibuat karena saya cinta interaksi trio rapper, terutama yoonseok. dibuat karena saya pernah membaca kalimat, " _your view on love will change once you find yourself admiring their eyes in the middle of an argument"_. gak begitu sesuai dengan yang saya tulis, tapi… _well_ … inspirasi awal saya ya dari situ. hehe.

dan fans smtm? maaf, men, saya gak bermaksud menjelekkan. hanya demi kepentingan cerita.

 **haruskah saya mendeklarasikan review goals? yang harus dipenuhi untuk saya melanjutkan ke chapt selanjutnya?**


	2. interlude

_bangtan_ fic; **in the mood for love.**

 _ **they all spell love differently**_ **.**

* * *

 **(** _throwback "RM and Suga are going to SMTM?!" 2015_ **)**

 **interlude.**

"Aku hanya takut tidak tampil baik dan menggagalkan harapan kalian semua, kau tahu?" Yoongi memulai percakapan di Sabtu siang, saat ia duduk berdampingan dengan Hoseok di kursi belakang sopir.

" _Hyung_ itu _rapper_ _underground_! Tidak mungkin lah _hyung_ gagal disana!"

Ketiga anggota termuda tidur dengan nyenyak di baris paling belakang, tapi Seokjin di samping Hoseok menggumamkan "He-em" tanda setuju.

"Justru karena itu, ekspektasi orang akan lebih tinggi dan tidak mudah untuk memenuhinya."

"Dari sudut pandangku, _sih_ , _hyung_ akan menang. Setidaknya masuk final dengan terhormat." Hoseok menimpali. "Tenar sebagai seorang _rapper 'kan_ impianmu sejak dulu, _hyung_."

Yoongi mengangkat bahu. " _Yeah,_ dulu."

Hoseok mengangkat alis tidak mengerti, menunggu Yoongi melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Kalau sekarang _sih_ , aku tidak ingin tenar sendirian."

* * *

 **a/n:**

 **jadi, soal review goals…**

 **review goals untuk chapt 2:**

.

.

 _nah, screw the reviews. i'll publish whenever i feel like it._


	3. Chapter 2

_bangtan_ fic; **in the mood for love.**

 _ **they all spell love differently**_ **.**

* * *

 **(** _throwback epilogue concert in osaka_ **)**

 **ii.**

Malam itu dingin. Jimin berguling di kasur empuk, menikmati kamar hotel miliknya sendiri. Jarang sekali mereka dapat kamar hotel per orang, biasanya Jimin harus siap mendengar bunyi lagu setengah jadi Yoongi atau celotehan Taehyung dari ranjang sebelah.

Ah, Taehyung.

Mengingat anak itu membuat Jimin jadi kesal lagi. Bisa-bisanya dia tiba-tiba bilang ingin berhenti melakukan program Mandaggo di Vapp. Lewat kakao pula. Seperti kamarnya tidak bersandingan dengan kamar Jimin saja. ("Mungkin Taehyungie tidak ingin melihat muka kecewamu secara langsung, Jimin- _ah_ …," Seokjin berujar saat Jimin menumpahkan uneg-unegnya tapi yang lebih muda hanya mendengus. Masa bodoh.)

Apa _sih_ sulitnya datang ke kamar Jimin dan bicara baik-baik? Kenapa harus lewat fitur pesan di ponsel? Kenapa harus tiba-tiba? Mentang-mentang sudah jadi aktor, teman sejawatnya itu langsung bergaya. Apa katanya? Mau menghilangkan logat Daegu?

Lucu sekali.

Pasti bagi Taehyung karir aktingnya lebih penting dibandingkan Vapp-nya bersama Jimin.

Argh, Taehyung! Anak itu terkadang bisa jadi imut sekali pada saatnya, tapi sering kali juga ceroboh dan menjengkelkan.

Dia bilang mau berhenti siaran dengan Jimin, tapi tadi sore Jimin malah mendapatkan notifikasi di ponselnya, bilang kalau Taehyung sedang _online_ bersama Jungkook di kamar si _maknae_. Apa-apaan, _sih_. Mengumumkan pensiunnya dari acara mereka berdua pun Taehyung lakukan sendiri, memangnya tidak bisa ya, dia mengajak Jimin sekalian?

Jimin jadi merasa seperti remaja galau karena putus cinta. Berguling-guling gelisah di atas kasur empuk yang seharusnya nyaman hanya karena sahabat baiknya memutuskan 'kontrak' siaran. Ck, Kim Taehyung bajingan.

Eh. Jimin menutup mulutnya sendiri dalam kaget. Walaupun dia tahu tidak ada yang bisa mendengar isi kepalanya, tetap saja ia sedikit menyesal mengatai Taehyung bajingan. Taehyung pasti tidak akan pernah menjulukinya dengan panggilan sekasar itu.

Oh, hebat.

Bahkan dalam kepala Jimin pun Taehyung sanggup membuat Jimin merasa bersalah. Kenapa harus Jimin yang merasa bersalah. Yang mengkhianati komitmen Vapp mereka _'kan_ Taehyung.

Ini sudah jam satu pagi dan Jimin masih memikirkan masa depan siarannya. Tanpa Taehyung, apa yang akan dia lakukan? Namjoon dan Jungkook punya sendiri, Hoseok dan Yoongi punya sendiri, mungkin Jimin harus gerak solo seperti Seokjin saja. Ah, tapi tidak akan seru tanpa Taehyung.

Omong-omong, apa Taehyung akan buat acara baru, ya? Kira-kira dia bakal mengajak Jimin atau tidak, ya? Awas saja kalau dia mengajak anggota lain.

Ponsel Jimin bergetar di atas nakas. Separuh malas, pemuda 22 tahun itu meraih i-Phone-nya.

 _Awas saja Taehyung mengajak member lain_ , Jimin sempat membatin sebelum membuka kakao dari… ung? Taehyung? Mau apa lagi anak itu di jam segini?

 _ **Taetae**_

 _Jimin, menurutmu jika kita masukkan kecoa ke dalam air sabun, apa kecoanya akan jadi bersih atau air sabunnya yang jadi kotor?_

Jimin memutar mata. Memilih menghiraukan kicauan Taehyung. Anak itu memang suka kumat kalau lewat jam 12 malam. Fans saja yang mengira Taehyung itu keren seperti tokoh utama kartun Jepang. Aslinya _sih_ dia sama saja seperti kakak laki-laki temanmu atau tetanggamu yang baru masuk kuliah.

Tidak sampai lima menit berselang, bel pintu kamar Jimin berbunyi terus-terusan.

 _Taehyunggg_ , Jimin menggeram dalam hati, tahu pasti siapa tersangka di balik pintu.

Dengan langkah berat dan niat pas-pasan, Jimin beranjak menyilakan temannya itu masuk. Tahu lebih baik dibandingkan membiarkan Taehyung berkeliaran di selasar hotel dan membunyikan belnya ratusan kali sampai Yoongi terbangun (dan mengulanginya lagi saat Yoongi kembali ke kamar).

"Jimin!" Pemuda yang lebih tinggi berseru, wajahnya terlalu sumringah untuk jam satu pagi. Jimin hampir merasa kesilauan.

"Apa."

"Orang-orang bilang buah dan sayur itu bagus untuk diet," Taehyung menyelonong masuk ke kamar kawan karibnya, melewati Jimin yang berdiri dengan muka sebal, "tapi kenapa gajah yang notabene vegetarian, badannya tidak tambah kecil?"

Jimin berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menggendong Taehyung _bridal style_ dan membuangnya keluar jendela.

Tapi lagi, ini Taehyung. Apa lagi yang Jimin harapkan, _'kan_?

Jadi yang lebih pendek dari mereka berdua hanya menggumam lirih, membiarkan Taehyung dalam jubah mandinya bergulingan di kasur Jimin.

"Jimin?"

"Kau tidak akan tambah kecil kalau kau makannya seperti gajah, Tae."

"Wow. Itu dia. Sudah kuduga. Sobatku ini memang cerdas."

Jimin memanyunkan bibir, masih tidak mengerti mengapa Taehyung bisa seenaknya saja mencuri bantal dan _bed cover_ nya di saat mereka seharusnya sedang perang dingin. Kenapa Taehyung tidak menganggap mereka perang dingin? Padahal Jimin sudah punya rencana mengabaikan Taehyung seharian besok.

Mengerti ia tidak punya pilihan lain, Jimin ikut berebah di samping Taehyung yang otomatis menaruh kepalanya di lengan Jimin. Yang lebih tua ingin protes sebenarnya, Taehyung sudah jauh lebih berat sekarang. Tapi tidur di posisi ini membuat Jimin jadi teringat masa lalu. Saat mereka belum debut, saat masih tidur di ranjang sempit yang dibagi bertujuh, saat Jimin pikir ia tidak akan punya sahabat seperti Taehyung lagi selamanya.

"Padahal aku menganggap serius acara kita…," Jimin bergumam. "Fans menyukainya, dan aku suka bagaimana mereka memandang kita 'tidak terpisahkan' karena acara itu."

Taehyung tidak langsung menjawab. Jimin sempat berpikir adik dua bulannya itu sudah tidur, sampai Taehyung menyahuti.

"Tidak melakukan Vapp bersama bukan berarti kita bisa dipisahkan."

"Hmmm…," Jimin komat-kamit lirih, "tetap saja aku merasa kehilangan."

"Maaf."

Oke. Ini terasa tidak benar.

Mendengar Taehyung mengaku salah adalah hal yang paling diinginkan Jimin seharian ini. Tapi ketika Taehyung benar-benar mengucapkannya, entah mengapa rasanya tidak pas. Mungkin karena jauh di dalam sana, Jimin tahu sebenarnya ini bukan salah Taehyung, bukan salah siapa-siapa. Mungkin Jimin sebenarnya juga tahu kalau ia agak sedikit melebih-lebihkan masalah di antara mereka, kalau Jimin sebenarnya hanya takut kehilangan titel ' _friendship-goal_ '-nya mereka. Tapi, tentu saja, Taehyung tidak boleh tahu itu.

"Dimaafkan." Jimin menjawab sekenanya.

Taehyung menggesekkan kepalanya di lengan atas Jimin, membenarkan posisi, membuat yang lebih tua mengumpat pelan dalam hati. Taehyung benar-benar tambah berat.

"Katakan lagi." Taehyung bilang.

Jimin menjitak kepala pirang Taehyung dengan tangannya yang bebas. "Tidur sana."

Paginya Jimin bangun dengan lengan yang terasa kebas.

* * *

 **in the mood for love (ii)**

 **END.**

* * *

 **a/n:**

pertama, terima kasih untuk sesama author dan atau reader yang bersedia jadi teman chat saya di line. hohoho. lopyu.

kedua, wow. saya gak menyangka menulis fic dengan genre dan karakter berbeda bisa membuat saya bertemu dengan nama-nama baru di kotak review. _this is exciting_. tiba-tiba saya jadi merasa serakah untuk membuat banyak fic dengan pair bermacam-macam. hehe.

 _anyway_ , _those short movies are killing me. tae's acting, tho._

 _ **special thanks to** :_

 _choirkim7 |_ **clutcha** | _Gummysmiled_ | **AllSoo** | _Elixir Edlar |_ **bulatbulatmanis** | _darkamome_ | **JH-Daughter** | _anon_


	4. interlude ii

_bangtan_ fic; **in the mood for love.**

 _ **they all spell love differently**_ **.**

* * *

 **(** _throwback epilogue concert in osaka_ **)**

 **interlude:** _ **kalau itu taehyung, jangan buka pintunya**_

"taehyung- _hyung_ di depan pintu." lapor jungkook sembari duduk lagi di sebelah jimin.

"jangan dibuka." jimin menjawab cepat, memperbaiki _angle_ kamera agar ia dan jungkook sama-sama terlihat jelas.

" _hyung_ tidak kasihan?"

jimin menoleh, mendapati jungkook tengah menatapnya aneh dengan mata besarnya. mungkin heran mengapa jimin tiba-tiba kejam pada taehyung—sebenarnya jimin _selalu_ kejam, jungkook saja yang tidak peka.

"biarkan saja. dia sendiri yang bilang tidak mau siaran denganku." jimin mengulum senyum, tidur seranjang dengan taehyung semalaman tidak berarti mereka langsung gencatan senjata. hitung-hitung pembalasan karena taehyung sudah membuat lengannya mati rasa tadi pagi.

" _hyung_ , taehyung _-hyung_ masih di depan kamar."

"kerjai saja dia."

"hah?"

"suruh dia menari di koridor atau apa lah. kapan lagi kau kuberi tiket resmi mengerjai taehyung, kook?"

lima menit kemudian, jimin menyilakan taehyung dan seokjin masuk. jungkook sebenarnya agak keberatan, sejujurnya ia mulai menikmati mengerjai kakak-kakaknya di koridor hotel.

belum ada dua menit jimin membombardir taehyung dengan sesuatu seperti, "mau apa kau disini?", " _'kan_ kau sendiri yang bilang kau tidak mau siaran denganku" dan semacam itu, jimin sekarang sibuk menyorongkan cup ramen ke depan taehyung.

"aku punya air panas, sana masak ramenmu sendiri kalau kau ingin makan."

"taehyung, disana ada air panas."

"mau coba ramenku, tae? yang ini rasanya enak."

"enak, _'kan_? makan yang banyak."

"masukkan nasi ke dalamnya, akan lebih enak lagi."

"tae, minum?"

jungkook memutar bola mata mengamati tingkah jimin. ya ampun, apanya yang _kalau itu taehyung, jangan buka pintu_?

* * *

 **a/n:**

 _add **burpodeng.** on line.  
_


	5. bonus

_bangtan_ fic; **in the mood for love.**

 _ **they all spell love differently**_ **.**

* * *

 **(** _throwback epilogue concert in osaka_ **)**

 **bonus:**

"Jimin." Yang dipanggil berhenti berjalan demi panggilan lirih itu, menunggu Taehyung menyejajari langkahnya.

"Apa." Suara Jimin parau, lamat-lamat tertutup masker yang dikenakan hingga hidung.

Mereka sedang berjalan cepat, berbaris seperti anak bebek di bandara Incheon. Baru pulang dari konser di Jepang kemarin. Sekarang setengah dua pagi waktu Korea dan Jimin rasanya ingin cepat-cepat masuk van untuk mengistirahatkan punggung dan tidur sepanjang perjalanan pulang.

Taehyung tidak langsung menjawab, temannya itu malah menaruh telapaknya di bagian bawah ransel Jimin. Mengangkat tas hitam itu sedikit sehingga bahu Jimin yang terasa mau patah kehilangan separuh beban.

"Aku sudah berpikir…," Taehyung melanjutkan.

"…tentang Vapp?" Jimin mendongak. Taehyung menggeleng.

"Menurutmu, apa para ulat tahu kalau mereka akan jadi kupu-kupu? Atau mereka hanya sembarangan membungkus diri jadi kepompong sambil bertanya-tanya ' _aku ini sebenarnya sedang ngapain_ '?"

Dari balik kacamata hitamnya, Jimin memutar mata.

Tanpa bilang apa-apa, yang lebih pendek segera mempercepat langkah, meninggalkan Taehyung sekian langkah di belakang. Biarkan saja ranselnya kembali terasa berat, yang penting hari ini Jimin bebas dari Taehyung yang sedang kumat.


	6. Chapter 3

_bangtan_ fic; **in the mood for love.**

 _ **they all spell love differently**_ **.**

* * *

 **(** _throwback ISAC 2015_ **)**

 **iii.**

"Kalian keren sekali!" Namjoon berseru kepada tiga anggota termudanya yang sedang cengar-cengir gembira. Medali emas lagi di perlombaan estafet empat orang.

Hoseok berdiri di sampingnya, medali terkalung bangga di leher. Tanpa bilang apa-apa, Namjoon hanya melontarkan senyum. Gengsi rasanya memuji teman sebaya.

Jimin tertawa terlalu keras saat Namjoon sekali lagi mengucapkan selamat dengan gestur yang super berlebihan. Tidak apa, Namjoon biasa ditertawakan Jimin. Ah, anak itu menertawakan segala hal, sebenarnya.

Mengalihkan perhatian dari Jimin, Namjoon mengusak rambut Jungkook kasar (percaya _deh_ , dia memang terlahir 'tidak lembut' bukan karena dia berniat kasar). Yang paling muda langsung menghardik tangan Namjoon dengan protesan yang lebih mirip kucing mengeong—setidaknya di mata Namjoon.

"Jeon Jungkook memang emasnya Bangtan!" Namjoon berteriak sembari menjauh dari Jungkook yang terlihat siap mencakar siapapun yang merusak tatanan rambutnya.

"Aigo, Kim- _sajang_!" Tidak luput dari perhatian, Namjoon melemparkan cengiran ke Taehyung yang balas memamerkan gigi. Mengangkat jempolnya tinggi-tinggi ke wajah Taehyung, Namjoon yakin adiknya itu mengerti kalau Namjoon sedang bangga-bangganya.

Namjoon menoleh ke sekeliling. Mendapati Hoseok tengah mengamati tingkahnya dari tadi dengan senyum yang ditahan.

"Kau juga keren," Namjoon menghampiri Hoseok saat trio kwek-kweknya Bangtan sudah mengalihkan perhatian ke pertandingan futsal. Berujar selirih mungkin, sedikit berharap Hoseok tidak mendengarnya malah.

"Memang. Baru tahu?" Jawabannya datang terlalu cepat. Tipikal Hoseok tiap berbicara dengan Namjoon. Seolah-olah kawannya itu sudah tahu apa yang akan Namjoon bilang dan mengantisipasi jawabannya.

"Pasti enak dapat medali dua tahun berturut-turut," Namjoon komat-kamit, lebih pada dirinya sendiri, sambil menyentuh ujung medali Hoseok yang terasa agak berat di genggamannya. "Ah, aku harusnya sering-sering olahraga juga supaya bisa menang."

Tanpa menunggu kata terakhir Namjoon terucap sempurna, Hoseok melepaskan medalinya, kemudian malah mengalungkannya di leher Namjoon.

"Bicara apa, _sih_? Medali kita semua ini." Ujarnya santai.

Namjoon tidak tahan tidak tersenyum.

* * *

 **in the mood for love (iii)**

 **END.**

* * *

 **a/n:**

 _fancam_ terbaik yang pernah saya tonton di event ISAC 2015 adalah interaksi 94z ketika bangtan menang medali emas. _the vid got me like, damn, hoseok is too precious for this world._

p/s: _i love namjoon so much, like, i'm so glad bangtan's leader is namjoon and not some random rappers bang sihyuk casted in the street._


End file.
